Revelations
by Lynn8687
Summary: A stranger from Olora’s past comes to Imaldris after finding out who she really is and now he wants her back and Lindir will do anything to fight for the woman that he loves. Olora finds out who her father is and learns about herself in the process. Legol
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, December 29, 2005

Title/Chapter: Revelations [1/?

Author: Lynn Smith

Beta: None

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.R.R's, except for my original characters. No money in it for me. I am writing just for fun.

Warning: Angst, possibly rape

Pairing/Cast: Lindir/Olora, Imaldris elves, Legolas, Thranduil, Maeglin/OFC, Lothlorien elves, OCS

Time line: AU, After ROTK (Return of The King).

Summary: A stranger from Olora's past comes to Imaldris after finding out who she really is and now he wants her back and Lindir will do anything to fight for the woman that he loves. Olora finds out who her father is and learns about herself in the process. Legolas is surprised by his father's sudden visit to Rivendell upon his return from a hunting trip with Lindir and the twins.

Author's Notes: This story is a sequel to 'A Rose.' In order to get a better understanding you may want to read the short story 'A Rose' first before reading Revelations or you may be left confused.

Chapter 1

If only he had known who she was, he would have returned the following year like he'd promised. After centuries of living in Arda, he still marveled at his craftiness to pry information from others without it being too conspicuous.

He was a day's journey from his destination-Imaldris. He smirked as he thought about how gullible and cooperative the blond babbling barmaid from the Prancing Pony Inn in Bree had been. After two beers, he asked her about the former barmaid, that was all it took for the gossiping twit to blab the location of . . . Olora. He had not intended for the conversation to turn lurid, but it did when he erred in flirting with her. He was never one to mix business with pleasure, so therefore he quickly turned the colloquy back to the topic at hand.

"I'll tell you something," hiccuped the barmaid after the third drink. She paused as if trying to recall an event. "What did you say your name was?" She asked puzzled.

He raised an elegant brow in amusement. "I never said," he replied smoothly, taping the rim of his mug with a slender index finger. "It is no fun talking if one doesn't know who they are talking to," she pouted.

He narrowed his blue eyes. He was not about to reveal his true identity just in case it was already known from his previous visit so he thought to make up a name. "Findecano," he said before sipping his beer.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She grinned, blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I suppose not," he muttered. After awhile, he became bored and the conversation grew stale. He didn't know why he remained there listening to the barmaid . . .

"What is your name?" Findecano interrupted, which startled the lady.

She blushed bashfully. "Oh sorry. I'm Gabbie," she replied and then continued talking. _Gabbie. What a suitable name for a babbling barmaid of Bree,_ he thought.

He sighed. Having gotten the information he needed, he decided to take his leave to start his six-day journey to Rivendell. "Well Gabbie, I regret to inform you that I will be taking my leave now," he said. Actually he did not regret having to leave-he didn't regret much of anything now-a-days.

To Gabbie's utter shock, disappointment and protest about how he just arrived, Findecano gave her an apologetic smile. He promised her that he would come back to visit her, but first he needed to run an errand for his lordship, which had been a lie.

The horse snorted, bringing him out of his reverie. "Alright boy," he said patting him. "We will take a short rest and then continue." The sun was setting and he calculated that he would reach Imaldris by morning.

Olora awoke with a smile to the birds singing and the warmth of the sunlight on her ebony face. It had been three weeks since Lindir had been away with friends, hunting. He was due to arrive back home today and Olora's stomach began to flip-flop with excitement. She remembered when he told her to court no other ellon and that she was to wait for him, which she was doing patiently. She smiled, placing her hand upon her cheek; the one that Lindir kissed before sauntering off, but not before telling her he loved her. She could feel herself blushing as a warm feeling permeated her skin.

A knock at the door brought her from her secretive thoughts. She beckoned for the person to enter. "Good morning, my lady," Cenwen greeted.

"Morning," Olora replied happily.

"This is the day that our young masters return," Cenwen stated as she busily laid out Olora's clothes.

"Who were the others that he traveled with?" Olora asked getting out of bed.

"Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas of Mirkwood," Cenwen answered. Olora frowned curiously for she had never heard of this Legolas from Mirkwood.

"Who is he?"

"He is a prince and his father is King Thranduil. He fought in the War of the Ring," Cenwen said proudly, bringing a smile to Olora's face. She briefly thanked Eru for allowing mankind to see a new day and for those that gave their lives to fight against Sauron's evil dominion. If it was not for them, all would be lost.

After bathing and dressing, Olora had breakfast and then decided to walk to the courtyard and wait at the entrance for Lindir.

He dismounted his horse at the entrance of the courtyard and was met by a stable hand. "Good morning m. . . . ," the elf said, smiling.

"Good morning," he interrupted. They talked briefly for a few minutes before each went their separate ways, but not before he spotted her pacing back and forth as if she was waiting for someone. He pulled the hood of his dark clock over his head and then proceeded to walk toward her.

Olora had been pacing for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly she almost slammed face first into a strong chest, causing her to shriek. She clutched both hands to her chest, trying to stop her heart from racing. "I am sorry if I frightened you," the deep melodic voice said as he pulled his hood back.

"No, it is alright," she said, shaking her head at how silly she had been for not watching where she paced. "I..." she halted further words as she finally looked into the stranger's face, but not so much a stranger to her for she knew him. "Nengion," she whispered shakily. "W..what are you doing here?" Her dark brown eyes had turned hard as flint.

He frowned. "I thought you would be happy to see me after our last encounter."

She looked at him askance. Just who did he think he was to dally with her and then leave her without a letter or visit for over a year?

"How dare you show yourself here after a year," she hissed. "I waited for you, where were you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I have been meaning to come back to you just like I promised, but something of grave importance had come up," he said smoothly. Too smoothly to Olora's ears. She narrowed her eyes not believing him.

"Why are you here?" She asked tiredly.

"To see you and . . . I was hoping for forgiveness and maybe some serious courting," he drawled.

Olora shook her head. She was not about to be beguiled this time. Once was enough and it was a lesson learned. His deceits almost cost her, her health that was why she ended up here in Imaldris in the first place.

"I don't think so," she said curtly.

"Aw . . . Olora, love. Don't be like that," he cooed taking her hand into his large one and massaging it with his thumb. She shivered at his touch. Although she was upset with him, Nengion had a way of making one forget about all the hurt he had caused. Making them dissolve _just_ _like a puddle in my hands_. He smirked.

Suddenly he was taken aback when Olora angrily snatched her hand away from him. "You leave this place right now or I will tell Lord Elrond who you are. How dare you play me for a barmaid wench," she huffed.

Nengion looked amused and unfazed by the threat. "What do you think Lord Elrond would do? He will only greet me with the utmost respect and then think you mad," he said. The once beautiful serene face had turned into a leering smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out so she closed it instead.

"I don't believe that Lord Elrond would abruptly send a guess or visitor away because one of his deranged patients thinks ill of them," he said matter-of-factly. It felt as if someone had thrown a pail of ice cold water in Olora's face. She could not believe that he would say such horrible words to her.

"Lindir, will you slow down?" Elladan said exasperated, trying to catch up with Elrohir and Legolas. When he finally did, he studied Lindir, trying to make sense out of his hyperactive mood that he had been in since they had left home to go hunting. "Alright. What is going on?"

"I just want to get back home that is all," Lindir mumbled grouchily. Legolas and Elrohir glanced at each other with knowing smirks. They had seen him prior to leaving Imaldris in the courtyard, dragging some helpless maiden away from all seeing eyes.

"But you've never acted this way before on a trip. All . . . antsy," Elladan frowned. "So what gives?"

Elrohir grinned widen. "I will tell you what's got him antsy. A dark fair maiden," he stated.

Elladan gasped with wide eyes. "Lindir, shame on you for keeping this a secret. Do tell."

"Tell what?" Lindir glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Don't play coy. You know what I am talking about. I want details . . . and don't leave anything out."

Lindir rolled his eyes. "Elladan please. You have a dirty mind. Nothing happened." He wanted to add yet, but refrained out of respect for Olora. "And if it did, I would not tell you."

"Why?" Elladan asked baffled.

"Because you talk too much. Before I know it, my business would be all over middle-earth and then someone would have made a song out of it."

Legolas snorted. "Well said, Lindir." Elladan turned his head and glared at Legolas who only greeted him with a dazzling smile.

Lindir averted his attention back to the path ahead. He deeply inhaled the air and the water as he urged his horse into a fast gallop, in another hour they would be home and his love would be waiting for him.

She blinked in horror. _Did he just call me one of Lord Elrond's deranged patients?_ She narrowed her eyes and balled her fists, seething with rage. If she did not have the fear of Eru in her, she would have slugged him good. "Deranged?" She said in a low deadly voice that would have spooked someone else, but Nengion was unaffected by it. "Deranged," she repeated swallowing a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry, but held back, she would not give him the satisfaction or the upper hand. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. She would not let him get the best of her so she decided to be mature about it.

"And you say that you came here to ask for my forgiveness. I say that is a bunch of horse manure. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. I may not be able to persuade people to see things my way or manipulate like you, but one thing I do know is that someone will believe me when I tell him about your presence. I know that I will have his full support and love."

Nengion's face turned hard. "Are you courting someone else?" He asked coldly.

"That is not your concern," Olora replied tilting her chin up in defiance.

"Olora . . . " he said with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"I care not if you stay here," she interrupted. "But I do warn you. If you ever come near me again, I swear I will make sure you never step feet in Imaldris again. I will go to Lord Elrond and tell him even if he doesn't believe me and I will also go to his advisor, Lord Erestor and petition my case against you," she punctuated with emphasis.

"Olora, I hope you are not threatening me for that would be very foolish of you," he tsked quietly.

"I think it is foolish of you to come here to try to seduce me," she spat. Nengion tilted his head back and laughed sardonically, which caused Olora's skin to crawl.

"Seduce you? I did not come here for that. I think Elrond needs to examine you again," Nengion said after calming down from laughing. Olora closed her eyes. She wanted to slap him so bad, but knew that it would be the ultimate insult to Lord Elrond to abuse any visitors or guests.

"If you say another word about my dilemma, I will . . . "

"You will what? Tell on me? Go right ahead and make it known who I am and you will be surprised at the shocked looks and responses you receive and then Lord Elrond will definitely have to declare you a lunatic. I would be far gone before anyone starts searching around." Before the heated conversation could continue, voices were heard coming through the courtyard.

Olora turned abruptly, catching sight of the riders as she recognized one of them. Lindir! She ran toward him as fast as she could and within seconds she was wrapped in his arms. Taken by surprised, he held onto her as she buried her face into his muscular chest. "Hey love," he said with concern as he felt her body trembling against him. "What's wrong?" He pulled her back to look into her eyes. What he saw was fear. He frowned.

She looked over her shoulders with wide-eyes, but Nengion was gone. Turning back to Lindir, she hugged him again. "I just missed you so much," her voice trembled. Legolas frowned, feeling that something was amiss. She had looked as if she had seen a ghost and the twins had become concerned for her well-being. "Has someone been bothering you?" Elrohir asked going into protective mode by taking out his sword, which caused Elladan to do the same.

"No," she said quickly. "There is no need for that. Please put your swords away." Lindir turned to speak to the twins and Legolas before leaving them to attend to Olora. They nodded and Legolas and Elladan took the game from off the horse and carried it to be prepared for the evening meal.

As soon as they had walked to a deserted garden, Lindir sat on a stoned bench and placed Olora on his lap. He studied her as she ran her fingers through his silky golden-hair, trying to figure out what had caused her distress. "Olora, my flower. I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest. What happened back there in the courtyard to cause you to run as if you were running for your life?" He asked, frowning in concern as he rubbed her buttock with his hand in circular motion. The gesture felt good, bringing a warmth to her body. She closed her eyes and made a soft whimper.

"Nothing. I told you, I missed you," she stammered. She really wanted to tell Lindir the truth, but she couldn't right now for fear of Nengion's threats. He was a very powerful man from what she knew for they had spent a little time together in Bree. He was right. No one would believe a deranged . . .

"I don't doubt it for I have missed you too, but I know that something has caused you great distress. I want you to tell me," he urged, breaking her from her inner thoughts.

"Please Lindir, it is nothing. I was in a deep daydream and . . . it was a nightmare that's all," she lied. Although it was a reality, it felt like a nightmare. She just hoped that Nengion would go away before Lindir encounters him. _And before things get out of hand,_ her mind said. She sent a silent prayer that Eru would send Nengion back to wherever he came from. Just as she had finished praying, Lindir kissed her forehead softly. Olora then asked Lindir to tell her about the hunting trip as a distraction from her own troubles, which he obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.R.R's, except for my original characters. No money in it for me. I am writing just for fun.

Warning: Angst, possibly rape

Pairing/Cast: Lindir/Olora, Imaldris elves, Legolas, Thranduil, Maeglin/OFC, Lothlorien elves, OCS

Time line: AU, After ROTK (Return of The King).

Summary: A stranger from Olora's past comes to Imaldris after finding out who she really is and now he wants her back and Lindir will do anything to fight for the woman that he loves. Olora finds out who her father is and learns about herself in the process. Legolas is surprised by his father's sudden visit to Rivendell upon his return from a hunting trip with Lindir and the twins.

Chapter 2

The Prancing Pony Inn was busy as usual with the bustling of folks that came in for food and drink. Barliman Butterbur, who was the proprietor of the inn that was well known for its beer, busied himself back and forth from the kitchen to the front desk. But he was not so occupied to where he was left unaware of those that came into the inn. Just a week ago, his keen eyes saw the hooded strange fellow that came in. It was Gabbie that served the stranger as well as herself a drink. Barliman guessed it to be beer from the way Gabbie was carrying on-babbling and laughing loudly.

Luckily for her, the gentleman must have asked for her company so Barliman thought, but yet he said nothing up until he had a feeling of de!ja3vu as if he had already witnessed this episode before, but with . . . "Olora," he whispered.

He frowned, troubled about Olora and now Gabbie. He wondered how Olora fared in Imaldris, but first there was something he needed to take care of so he requested that Gabbie join him in the kitchen for a talk.

Now they were sitting in the kitchen, Barliman having sent the cook to tend to the customers. He had a cup of coffee, while Gabbie had a mug of beer. He watched her closely before speaking, choosing his words carefully.

"Gabbie, I called you in here to talk to you about something that is of grave importance to me." His expression was serious from the friendly smile that usually adorned his face.

Gabbie frowned slightly before sipping her beer. "What is it Mr. Butterbur?" She asked.

Never the one to beat around the bush, Barliman got right to the point of the matter concerning the stranger. "A week ago, a stranger that was clad in a dark cloak came in here. In fact as I recall, he was the very one that you served and kept company with. Who was he and what did he seek?"

It did not take long for Gabbie who loved to gossip idly to share tidings of the juicy conversation that she had with . . . "Findecano," she informed him. "As a matter of fact, he said that he had been here before . . . approximately one year ago."

"Is that so?" Barliman raised a furry brow.

"Yes," she nodded. "I thought it strange because at that time I worked in the back office as record keeper, remember?" She said, watching him closely with wide-eyes.

He smiled slightly. "Of course I remember," he sighed.

"Anyway," she continued, "after he left, telling me that he had to run an errand for his lordship." A pause as her fingers lightly fiddled with the table cloth. "I just thought it strange for him to have just arrived and then have to turn around only to leave without rest, so I took it upon myself to look through last year's record book. It took me awhile to find out that his name does not appear in the book as a guest that stayed here," she said, biting her bottom lip.

Barliman frowned at this tad bit of news and thought best to keep it stored in his memory, which sometimes tend to fail him; if only he could remember to keep the important information advisable in mind. He had a feeling that he would need to pass this knowledge along to lord Elrond and he told Gabbie to make sure that she took note of this to inform the lord of the Homely House. "This . . . Findecano . . . what was it that he sought?"

"Oh right," she replied quickly. "He wanted to know about Olora and how she fared. I told him that she had gotten herself sick and went to Imaldris to heal. I even asked him how did he know about her and which he said that he was an old friend of the family."

"And then what?" Barliman asked.

Gabbie shrugged. "Then I suppose we flirted and then the conversation went back to Olora. She must be something special for Findecano to take interest in her after all these years. He even mentioned that they were childhood friends." Barliman detected bitterness in Gabbie's voice. Could it be that she was jealous? He shook his head at the thought for it was not about Gabbie, but Olora and the secret that he knew about her that was told by her mother before she died.

Barliman bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. A childhood friend? Olora came to live in Bree at the age of two along with her mother. Growing up she was a-loner, never having friends to play with or talk to. She was a quiet, shy child who preferred solitude to the raucous concourse of bustling Bree folk so having a friend during her childhood was false, Barliman narrowed his eyes as he continued to listen to Gabbie's rambling.

"Listen Gabbie," he interrupted. "Not a word to anyone about this conversation is that clear?"

One look into the stern face of Barliman, Gabbie knew that their discussion would go no farther. "Yes, Mr. Butterbur," she stuttered.

Barliman eyed her large jug of beer warily. "I suggest you tinker down a bit on that ale," he advised and then arose from his seat to attend to his customers. Once he was out of Gabbie's sight, she quickly drained the beer in one gulp and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He sat in a big chair with the high back and wings in the spacious royal guestroom with a goblet of Elven wine in his hand, listening to the soft music playing around the Homely House. The blond-haired monarch rarely left his realm, but due to unfortunate circumstances that the war brought it left him no other alternative, but to venture out.

He sighed deeply, knowing that it was not just an adventure. He was here for a specific purpose; Sauron's army had caused great ruin and set the woods on fire, but nevertheless, the Elven King and his people defeated them, cleansing the forest of evil. Now, he was here occupying Rivendall as his temporary home until he met with Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien to rename the forest in the upcoming month.

But, there was also another reason he was here and that was for a little respite, he squinted his blue eyes and curled his cupid bow lips into a smirk. Before he could continue his inner musings, a knock sounded at the door and he bid to whomever to enter.

"Mae govannen, adar," _ well met, father_ a smooth voice said.

"Ion," _son_ the monarch nodded his head in greeting as he swirled his goblet and then took a sip of the sweet wine.

"Erestor told me that you had arrived. I trust that your trip was pleasant," the young Elf said taking a seat across from his father.

"Ah, yes," his father replied with a smile. "It was very pleasant indeed, Legolas. Thank you for asking." a pause and then, "so tell me, my son, what news do you have since we have been apart?" Thranduil inquired.

"Well, a lot has happened," Legolas narrowed his eyes and then poured himself a drink. "Lindir has found himself a beautiful maiden from Bree." At this news, Thranduil arched an elegant brow.

"Really? Do tell," he said in surprise. He had known the Minstrel, Lindir to dally with other maidens from time to time and was astonished to say the least, that the Elf was now courting a fair maiden.

Legolas smiled handsomely with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Sorry, ada _dad_ . I can't divulge that sort of information," he drawled.

Thranduil smirked wickedly, watching his son. "You can't or you won't?" he demanded. Legolas raised a brow. "It's both. I swore Lindir to secrecy and besides, he trusts me over the twins of Elrond."

Thranduil chuckled and raised his goblet in salute to his son. "Well done, Legolas," he said proudly. "I am glad that you are a worthy confidant."

"I could not have done it without you, ada," Legolas said softly. His father had taught him the Elven history, traditions, beliefs and culture, but most importantly the value of loyalty for without it, love, trust and friendship can not exist. Thranduil responded with a wink and then sipped his wine.

Legolas drained his goblet and then stood up to dismiss himself. "Since you care to know more details," he said lazily, "perhaps you should meet the beautiful maiden, yourself at the evening meal."

Thranduil slowly gazed over his son's face that was so similar to his own and narrowed his eyes slightly. He gave a low grunt in assent. "Perhaps," he said slowly and then closed his eyes listening to the ethereal music. Legolas smiled slightly and quietly walked out of the room, leaving his father alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out. I promise that more chapters will come and it will not take a year to upload smiles Thank you to my faithful readers who responded to the last two chapters. Thank you goes out to my beta Jamie for her wonderful work. I should have chapter 4 out this week.

Revelations

Chapter 3

He opened the book, History of Middle-Earth, to the page he had marked. He traced over the names from the genealogy with his index finger until it landed on a familiar name--Olora. A smile spread across his handsome face. He had learned about Olora's genealogy through his closest companion, Gandalf.

Gandalf came to him in the fall of last year, heavy in spirit. Never before had Gandalf appeared sad in his presence until now. "Why are you so sad, my friend?" He asked, concern etched across his face. "You look as if you are deeply troubled." The Elf placed his hand on Gandalf's shoulder.

He turned and looked at his Elf-friend, who was more like a son to him. They took many counsels together after the death of his father. "Why shouldn't I be sad? For I have made a grave error," Gandalf replied, sadness flickered in his blue eyes.

"Tell me, my friend, how can I help?" They walked farther into the garden and sat on a stone bench.

A rustle of leaves, and a soft wind swept the wizard's silver hair. He sighed. "There is nothing that you can do," Gandalf said wearily. The Elf looked at him warily, noticing that the wizard looked haggard.

Gandalf told him of the tale that started twenty-two years ago in Bree. While there he met a beautiful lady of South Harad, her name was Calena. She had dark honey skin, brown eyes, and long, wavy hair that shone black as night.

The Haradrim were the proud and warlike people of the Harad, and ancient enemies of Gondor; they allied with Sauron during the War of the Ring. They were not destroyed in the war, but, after their master's fall, they rapidly diminished and were absorbed into the native peoples of Middle-earth.

This merging did not, however, allow for the Haradrim to forget their heritage, and, as a result, their hatred of Gondor and its allies only increased throughout the Third Age. As their power, strength, and numbers grew, the people of the Harad made known their rebellion of the Ban of the Valar.

After centuries of war between Harad and Gondor, negotiations of a peace treaty with Gondor were to be made. During that time Calena's father, Tibryn, who was the Chief Advisor of Harad, heard the call of the Valar, beckoning him to return to the light. He answered the call, sending his daughter to another realm for safety. It was in this realm, the land of Gondor, where Calena first met the wizard, Gandalf.

"It was her dazzling smile and innocence that stole my heart," Gandalf said with a wistful smile. "She was so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. I took unto myself something that was forbidden." As he spoke, his companion made note of the intense sorrow that seemed to pour from his eyes and into his words.

"Did you love her?" the Elf asked, not waiting for a reply he continued, "If you loved her then you should not have regrets."

"Gandalf looked at him in surprise. "No, Master Elf, I have no regrets. I just wish the circumstances were different," he sighed.

Gandalf then told him of their last night together. He had left Gondor soon after and returned two years later, only to find out that Calena bore a child–his child, and she moved away to settle in Bree. He kept in contact with Barliman, concerning Calena and his child's well-being. The last he had heard from Barliman about his daughter was that she was in Rivendell, recovering from an ailment that was inflicted upon her from heartbreak.

"I only wish the best for my daughter," Gandalf said. "No longer will I have her spirits broken by any man or Elf with malicious intentions toward her."

The Elf said nothing further, but studied Gandalf with a calm gaze. However, he had immediately known the child Gandalf spoke about. It all added up: Olora at the Prancing Pony upon his first arrival in Bree, the story of her homeland that was passed on to her by her mother, and growing up without her father; she did not know of him because her mother would never speak of him.

Finally the Elf raised an elegant brow and said, "Feel free to always confide in me for you have a friend indeed." He clasped the wizard on the back. "Perhaps one day I can meet your daughter." In the meantime, he thought to take a trip to Rivendell, but first, he needed to stop in Bree to get more information about the ferial.

Gandalf nodded absently, gazing into the distance. He would need to meet his daughter soon.


End file.
